


sweet celebration

by cherryliqueur



Series: riverdale bingo: 2021 round [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Plug, Birthday Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Riding, Riverdale - Season 4, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Betty thinks that she'll have the house to herself for her eighteenth birthday, but FP has something else in mind.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: riverdale bingo: 2021 round [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185197
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72
Collections: Riverdale Bingo 2021





	sweet celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look who remembers how to write smut! (It hasn't been THAT long on here since posting a story, but if you follow me on tumblr, you'll understand my self-deprecating sentiment because I've been attempting my smut prompts for weeks and just haven't gotten anything to stick!)
> 
> A big shoutout to that one anon who sent me this prompt almost half a year ago because I loved it and I've been itching to fill it since I first saw it, so I hope that shows while you're reading it ;)
> 
> -
> 
> prompt: "idea: it's betty's 18th birthday and fp asks her how she wants to celebrate that weekend since jughead is out of town. she says exactly that -- to come 18 times" (from an anon)  
> +  
> [Riverdale Bingo: 2021 Round](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/642623825228546048/%CB%8F%CB%8B-riverdale-bingo-2021-round-%CB%8E%CB%8A-aka-lets)  
> square fill: forced orgasms

Betty feels like a bitch for being relieved that her mother will be out of town for work, but then she remembers how overbearing the woman has been since coming back from The Farm, and Betty decides that she’s earned a little peace and quiet on her eighteenth birthday. Besides, Jughead will be home tomorrow in time for the party Veronica has planned, and her mother and Charles should be back Sunday, so it’s not as if Betty _isn’t_ celebrating at all. But tonight, with Jellybean staying at a friend’s and FP working a late shift, Betty wants to enjoy the fact that she has house to herself after school today.

That had been the plan, at least.

_Ah... oh, god..._

Betty doesn’t quite know if she’s even awake, but she _does_ know that she can feel pressure tightening at the base of her spine, that her skin feels flushed and sweaty and her body feels like it’s humming with warmth and pleasure and she needs to _moan_ -

Until a large hand clamps down over her mouth, muffling her wonton sound and making her eyes fly open as her body jolts into awareness. She blinks up into the darkness of her room, moving to sit up, but then there’s a delicious friction against her clit, making the already-hard little bud throb with arousal, and Betty melts back into the bed as she starts to tremble. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but it’s easy for her to recognize the man laying between her legs.

 _FP_.

His broad shoulders hold her legs open, one of his hands clamped over her mouth, the other holding her tiny pajama shorts aside as his tongue licks and licks and _licks_ at her clit, and Betty can tell that he must’ve been doing this for a while because already, she’s on the verge of coming. He pulls off of her with a wet, obscene pop of his lips, rubbing his stubbled jaw against her slick, sensitive folds, and her eyes blur as she whines against his hand.

“Happy Birthday, my slutty little girl,” he says, his voice both quiet and a growl in the stillness of her room. Briefly, Betty’s eyes flit over to the digital clock on her nightstand, and sure enough, it reads 12:01AM. It’s officially Friday, her birthday. FP rubs his stubble over her clit, making her eyes snap back onto his as her body trembles from the sweet friction. “Today, all day, you have my permission to come,” he murmurs into her cunt, holding her gaze as he laps at her. “In fact, I’ll make sure of it. _Eighteen_ is a big deal, after all.”

Betty only has a moment to wonder why the way FP had drawled out the number seemed like a promise, or a threat, _or both_ \- but then he’s wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard, and she’s crying out against his hand as her orgasm bursts through her. She grasps at his forearm with both hands, digging her nails in and moaning into his palm as she rides out her high, and of course he doesn’t relent as he continues nibbling at her clit and sucking on her pussy through the waves of pleasure. She’s _trembling_ , her spine arching off of the bed and her hips trying to scoot away from his unrelenting mouth, but she doesn’t stand a chance.

She’s coming _again_ , right on the heels of the first orgasm, and somehow it seems stronger and harder with the way her lungs are slowly starting to burn for air, but she doesn’t dare attempt to pry his hand off. Even if she could, she needs it there to muffle her sounds considering Jellybean is sleeping just across the hallway. She might even be _awake_ \- Betty knows, like every other teen, that the girl hardly goes to bed at a timely hour - and the thought of the girl walking in as Betty is coming against her father’s face is as mortifying as it is arousing.

FP groans against her, the vibrations making Betty’s eyes nearly cross, and for a second, she wonders if he’s going to push her right to a third orgasm. But then he pulls his head back, his chin glistening with her wetness, and he licks his lips as he crawls up her trembling body. Her shallow, sharp breaths sound loud in the quiet of her room as he pulls his hand away, but then he’s pressing something into her mouth, making her moan in surprise, and it takes her hazy thoughts to realize that the taste of cotton and slick musk on her tongue is her own panties wet with her own arousal.

 _Oh god_.

FP smirks down at her as he presses them in deeper, and Betty feels her pussy clench in arousal as she whines into the makeshift gag. He ducks his head, his teeth tugging at her earlobe before he whispers, “That’s two down, sixteen more to go.”

Betty’s breath hitches, her orgasms making it take longer for his words to sink in as he slides back down her body and draws her knees over his shoulders.

“Hope you liked your little wake-up presents,” he says, lowering his head back down to her dripping cunt, “because I plan on making you wait a long time for the next one.”

* * *

FP edges her for _three hours_ before letting her come for a third time, and she comes so hard that she very nearly passes out, except then he’s rolling her shaking body onto her stomach and pulling her ass into the air and fucking her from behind, and she almost spits out her panties as she screams with her fourth orgasm. Betty’s jaw aches and her lungs burn and her head is hazy and spinning, but he fucks her harder into the mattress until her fifth orgasm makes her collapse onto the bed, and she feels everything starting to fade away just as his hot cum starts spilling inside of her.

It isn’t until eight o’clock that she wakes up again, and even then, it’s because FP is stripping her out of her sweat-soaked pajamas and carrying her into the hallway. Jellybean’s door is open when they walk past, and Betty only has a moment to feel mortified before she notices that her room empty and that the house is quiet. Which means Betty had slept through Jellybean getting ready for school, eating breakfast at the very table that Betty’s naked ass is perched on right now with her wrists cuffed together and her back slumped against FP’s chest.

“I must’ve fucked you into quite an appetite because you’ve devoured your birthday breakfast,” he chuckles into her ear, twirling a strawberry through her wet cunt and bringing the point of it up to circle at her clit. Her thighs are covered with her slickness, her body painted with the excess of warm, melted chocolate that FP let drip all over her, and despite having come hard enough to pass out just hours ago, she feels herself on edge once more.

He brings the strawberry up to her lips, and it’s automatic, the way she parts them for him. It’s odd to taste herself on the sweet fruit, but still, it has her dripping onto the table with every bite, her body trembling with pleasure as some of the juice drips down her chin and on top of one of her breasts. FP leans over to lick at that very spot, then his mouth is sliding lower, his tongue lapping up the chocolate until he reaches her nipple and sucks it into her mouth.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Betty slides a little further down the table as he licks at the chocolate, his hand coming around her body to squeeze her other tit, then pinch and twist her nipple as his teeth graze the one between his lips. Betty squirms, hips jutting off of the table, making the bowls of strawberries and chocolate jump and clatter, until her back is flat against the table as she twists and writhes. FP continues lapping at the chocolate, following the lines of chocolate from her breast and along her stomach, coming close enough to her pussy that she feels his breath ghost across her clit, and _god_ , that alone is almost enough to set her off.

“Please, please,” she chants, cheek pressing against the table as her spine arches, urging her pussy closer to his lips, but she feels him smirk as his mouth slides back up her body to lick up more of the chocolate. She whines as his mouth sucks on her other nipple, her wrists tugging uselessly against the cuffs.

Then he bites down on her tight little bud and Betty nearly screams, her jerking atop the table as her orgasm crashes over her, and it’s the most frustrating sensation as her pussy tingles and clamps on nothing, coming untouched. Her clit throbs, her cunt twitching and clenching as her release spills out of her, and FP groans in appreciation as he pulls off of her tit.

“You came just from that, you greedy little slut?” he chuckles as his hands fumble with his jeans, shoving them down. He reaches over, twisting his fingers into her still-orgasming cunt to gather some of her wetness, and he coats his hard, long cock in her arousal as he climbs onto the table. The wood creaks under his sudden weight as he straddles her, but Betty knows for a fact that it can hold them both; it wouldn’t be the first time. “If you like having your tits played with,” he says, his eyes glinting down at her, “then I’m more than happy to give the birthday girl what she wants.”

FP squeezes her tits around his cock, more than slick enough for him from his licking and from her arousal coating his length, and he grips them tight as he starts to fuck her. Betty writhes uselessly under his weight as he quickly finds a rhythm she knows would be bruising if he were inside of her, and _god_ , it only makes her all the more aroused, her cunt still tingling and clamping.

It feels as if it takes _hours_ before she finally hears FP groan above her, his thrusts turning erratic as he nears his own edge, and then he’s releasing his grip on her tits, giving them a smack with his hands before he’s got one working himself until his cum is spurting out of his thick tip. It’s hot as it splashes against her skin in thick ropes, painting across her tits and neck and no doubt getting into her hair as he slides up her body, prying her lips open by her chin so he can pump the rest of it into her mouth.

Only seconds after the salty taste hits her tongue, she feels herself coming yet again, her body spasming and writhing underneath him for a second time, and she can feel FP’s cum hitting her cheeks as her head rolls from side to side in the throes of her pleasure. It feels like she comes even longer this time, her throat growing hoarse from her moans and cries as her head lolls to the side and her body completely slumps against the table.

Until FP is grasping her chin and turning her head so that she’s staring up at him, his teeth bared in a wide grin.

“Up and at ‘em, birthday girl, because you’re not getting your gifts until you’re all cleaned up.”

* * *

He makes her come twice more when he draws her a bath in the whirlpool tub so he can clean her. He takes his time with the first, keeping her wrists cuffed behind her and cradling her body against his as he lathers the suds into every inch of her skin, until she’s so aroused that she comes with her eighth orgasm of the day as soon as he starts rubbing the gauzy sponge over her cunt. Then he’s holding her legs open, pressing her cunt up against one of the jets and making her screams echo through the bathroom as her ninth orgasm slams through her.

Her tenth orgasm is a smaller one as he teases her with the fluffy towel to dry her off, but it still has her keeling over, her knees buckling out from under her as she comes on the tiles, and then he’s picking up her shaking body and dumping her onto her bed as he retrieves a bag from the back of her closet.

Her first gift is a baby pink lingerie set that’s little more than ribbons winding around her body, wantonly framing her pussy and tits rather than attempting to cover them, tying off into a bow atop her ass. She blushes at her reflection in her vanity mirror as he ties her into it, but then he pulls the second item from the bag and her blush grows hotter and spreads wider as she takes it in. She’s seen nipple clamps before, but this chain splits into _three_ clamps, all decorated with tiny little bows to match her lingerie, and Betty only has one guess as to where the third clamp will go.

Absently, she tugs at the cuffs still wrapped around her wrists, and FP’s smirk only widens when he notices the little movement.

“Is someone ungrateful for her gift?” he asks, one eyebrow arched.

“No,” she rushes out, her voice quivering ever so slightly as her body trembles in arousal, and FP’s eyes glint down at her.

“Then be sure to thank me for putting each of them on,” he drawls, his words both a taunt and a warning that has Betty mewling as she jerks her head in a nod.

He snaps the first clamp into place over one of her nipples, and Betty gasps as her body jolts from the sharp sensation that shoots down to her clit, dissolving into pleasure. “Thank you,” she breathes, feeling her pussy twitch. He fastens the second one on, and Betty nearly feels her head loll back, more pleasure than pain shooting down her spine this time. “Thank you,” she repeats, her voice almost a whine, and FP’s grin is wicked as he brings the third clamp down to her pussy, using his other hand to pry her slick slit open. Her clit pulses as if sensing what’s coming, and though Betty is watching it for herself, she still cries out in surprise as the third clamp tightens right over her little bundle of nerves. “ _Ah!_ ” She sways forward, nearly losing her balance, and the weight of the chain tugs at the clamps with the way she’s leaning forward.

FP hooks his finger in the middle of the Y-chain and tugs, and Betty cries out again, more slickness dripping from her pussy as her nipples and clit throb in protest, or maybe in pleasure.

“What do you say?”

Betty whimpers. “Th-thank... _ah_ ,” she gasps as he tugs again, a little harder this time, and she doesn’t know why something so acutely painful can make her feel so aroused. “Thank y-you,” she manages, and then she’s gasping as he grasps her elbow and tugs her forward, until he’s dropping onto the bench of her vanity and pulling her over his lap. Her pussy is pressing against his bare thigh, his cock bobbing against her hip as he smacks her ass, and the chain sways as she jolts.

“Now that you’ve told me how thankful you are, how about you show me?” he says, tugging at the chain again, and her hips jut against his leg as she gasps. He does it again, and again, and _again_ , until she’s grinding against him, her own slickness coating his skin and making it easier for her to glide over him. “That’s it,” he growls, letting go of the chain so he can grasp her hair and her head to his shoulder, his teeth tugging at the shell of her ear. “Show me how grateful that slutty little pussy is for its pretty gift.”

Betty moans into his shoulder as she starts riding him as best as she can with her wrists still cuffed behind her back, her breasts rubbing against his chest with each rock of her hips, jostling the chain and making it tug on her nipples and clit. Each little motion is a burst of both pain and pleasure, making her drip even more onto his thigh as she grinds herself against him, and then he starts spanking her ass with his other hand, making her pussy clamp and twitch as she feels her orgasm building and building.

He twists her hair, lifting her chin up and her ear closer to his lips, and she catches the reflection of her open bedroom window in the vanity mirror along with the sight of her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. “Too bad we aren’t on the ground floor,” he tells her, smacking her ass even harder. “Then we could give some lucky neighbor a hell of a show. Maybe they’d even want in on the birthday celebration.”

Betty whimpers, her clit and nipples throbbing under the clamps at his words, at the thought of someone seeing her like this, of FP letting them _join in_ because he knows she wouldn’t have a choice yet she’d love it, anyway. Her expression in the mirror is purely wanton, and, even as her vision gets blurrier as she gets closer to the edge, she can make out the reflection of her sitting on FP’s lap in the glass of the window.

“ _A-ah! Ah!_ ”

She nearly screams as she falls over that edge, her hips jerking atop his thigh as she writhes and writhes, and she knows she would’ve fallen over if not for his hand still fisting her hair and keeping her body plastered against his. Her pussy pulses and twitches against him, her release squirting out of her cunt as the swaying of the chain continues tugging at the clamps. She feels her wetness hit their stomachs and their thighs, and it only makes her flush even hotter as she collapses against him.

FP hooks an arm around her, lifting her spasming body with ease and once again dumping her onto her bed, and she gasps as the motion tugs harshly at her clamps. She rolls onto her side, whimpering as she practically curls into herself, and FP takes the opportunity to roll her onto her stomach and up onto her knees. Her cheek is pressed against the bed, her ass is high in the air and leaving her even more vulnerable as he spanks her yet again.

“Ready for the rest of your presents, birthday girl?”

“W-what?” Betty asks, her voice almost coming out in a squeak as she feels something cool and hard pressing against her pussy. FP twirls it around in her wetness just as he had with the strawberries earlier, coating it in her arousal and almost making her eyes roll back from the sensation as he traces at her twitching entrance.

But then he’s sliding up higher, between her ass cheeks, pressing at a different entrance, and this time Betty does squeak in surprise as he starts pushing it against her rim. With the plug slick from her pussy and her body pliant from her orgasms, he works it into her with ease, even though it’s wider and longer than any other plug he’s ever used on her, and she lets out a long, low moan as he pushes it all the way in until the jeweled end is nestled in place at her rim. She’s panting, nearly smothering herself against her bed as her ass twitches around the toy, but of course FP isn’t done just yet.

He presses another toy against her pussy, once against swirling it around her slick folds to coat it in her own arousal, making her moan and buck back against it as he teases her. It’s longer and thicker than the plug, and FP doesn’t bother taking his time to work it into her, nor does he bother giving her a warning before he thrusts the entire length of it into her pussy.

“ _O-oh, ah!_ ” she moans, the ridged silicone sending delicious friction against her cunt as he twists the toy until the nub fits in place next to her clit.

Then it switches on, vibrating suddenly and way too strong for her oversensitive pussy, and Betty screams into the mattress as her body jolts in surprise. She falls onto her side, a shudder rolling through her and making her roll onto her back as she clamps her thighs together... until it vibrates _harder_ , making her cry out as her legs fall back open and her spine arches, her hips jutting off of the bed. The chain slips and slides atop her stomach with her writhing, tugging at her nipples and her clit, and Betty’s eyes cross as her ass clamps around the plug.

She pulls against the restraint of the handcuffs, but she can’t escape, can’t do anything but take it as the little nub buzzes against her clamped clit and throws her into another orgasm. Her moans echo through her room, and, with her window open, Betty wouldn’t be surprised if they carried all the way down the block, but she’s far too wrapped up in pleasure to care at the moment.

He makes her come like this again, and again, and _again_ , until there are tears rolling down her temples and disappearing into her hair and her body is almost numb from pleasure. Her voice is hoarse from her moans and screams and cries of, “please, please, _please,_ ”though even _she_ can’t quite tell if she’s begging for him to stop or if she’s begging for more.

* * *

Eventually, though, FP switches the vibrations off, letting Betty collapse against the mattress and roll onto her side once more. He pulls the plug from her pussy and releases the clamps, making Betty nearly sob as the blood rushes back to her nipples and clit. That almost makes her come _again_ , and so does the sensation of FP sinking his cock into her oversensitive pussy with the plug still filling her ass when he sits back against her headboard and pulls her body against his.

He lets her catch her breath with her cock nestled deep inside of her pussy, her wrists _still_ cuffed together and her tits pressed against his chest as she sits in his lap, and he reads off all of her birthday texts on her phone before using her browser to hop onto some of his favorite porn sites. Betty squirms as she hears the wanton sounds blaring from her phone, and though she can’t see the screen with the way he’s holding it, it’s not that hard to imagine what must be happening as she feels FP’s cock twitching inside of her.

A girl is in the middle of begging for cock when the audio cuts off with Betty’s ringtone, and Betty draws back, her breath catching in her throat as FP answers the call with a chuckle and presses the phone to her ear.

“Happy birthday, B!” Veronica exclaims through the line, and there are more voices chorusing in the background.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were ditching today!” Kevin adds, which is followed by a quick, “dude, don’t fucking announce it!” from Sweet Pea, and then more laughter.

Betty parts her lips to reply, but then she feels FP’s other hand slip between their bodies, his thumb rubbing her clit, and she almost moans right there for her friends to hear. “It was a last minute thing,” she says into the phone, managing to keep her voice even as FP’s thumb rubs in quick, tight circles. After sitting on his cock for the last hour, listening to porn as he twitched and throbbed inside of her pussy, FP knows it won’t take much to make her come again.

And he seems intent with doing it while she’s on the phone.

“Well, if anyone deserves it, it’s you, girl,” Veronica insists, “and despite his crying, Kevin is just as happy as the rest of us for you to have the house to yourself today. But just know we would’ve joined you if you’d asked!”

“Oh, your bestie is still _more_ than welcome to join us,” FP says, his voice low yet still close enough that Betty’s entire body clenches in panic at the thought of it being heard from the other end.

“I-I know, V,” Betty rushes out, her voice trembling ever so slightly as she feels her body beginning to tremble, her clit throbbing under the friction of FP’s thumb. Her hips start to rock, and he flashes his teeth at her in a smug grin, knowing that she would be riding him if her hands were free. “But we’ll still celebrate t...” she almost gasps as he rolls her clit between her fingers, dipping his head down to suck at one of her nipples. “... _together_ tomorrow!”

“That’s quite a change in tune, dear cousin,” Cheryl chimes in. “You sound far more excited about your party than you did just a few days ago.”

FP chuckles against her tit, nipping at her skin as he rubs and rubs at her slick clit, and Betty’s head lolls back.

“I’m coming a-around,” she pants, her eyes nearly crossing as she rocks forward.

“Coming hard and fast around my cock, all while your friends are talking to you, like the slutty little girl you are,” FP taunts, sucking her other nipple between his lips and letting his teeth graze the throbbing bud, his thumb pressing down on her clit, and it takes every ounce of self control Betty has not to cry out as her orgasm crashes over her. She’s still vaguely aware of Veronica, Cheryl, and now Toni chattering in her ear, mostly talking to each other rather than Betty at the moment, which Betty is grateful for as she whimpers and shudders through the pleasure bursting through her.

Betty bites down hard enough on her lower lip to draw blood as she slumps against FP’s chest, mewling softly as she tries in vain to keep up with the call.

“...can still change anything and everything you want, since tomorrow is your _honorary birthday_ ,” Veronica finishes pointedly, earning a huff from Cheryl and a few more laughs from their friends. “Anyway, lunch is almost over so we should get going, but we’ll come back to your party plans. Love you, B!”

“Love you, too,” she nearly whimpers, hoping that Veronica hadn’t noticed the quiver in her voice before hanging up, though she doesn’t have a chance to dwell on it for too long before FP is tossing the phone aside and grasping her hips in his hands, fucking up into her and making Betty keen out.

“Your pussy got nice and wet, listening to your bestie just now,” FP groans out with a chuckle, snapping his hips and hitting a spot inside Betty that has her eyes rolling back. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

She hits her sixteenth orgasm shortly after Veronica’s call, coming hard as he fucks up into her, and then her seventeenth follows when he rolls them over and slips into her ass, fucking her into the mattress as he reaches around and rubs her clit. He comes deep inside of her, his cock pulsing against her tight walls, and she’s so aroused from the sensation of his hot cum filling her up that her orgasm squirts out of her twitching, achingly empty pussy only seconds after.

And her eighteenth orgasm?

Betty has been on the edge of it for what feels like _hours_ now as FP fucks her deep and slow, her legs folded up against the bed and her knees practically pinned on either side of her shoulders with the way he has her bent. He’s finally unlocked her wrists from the cuffs, but she still feels every bit as helpless as she twists and claws at the sheets, unable to do anything but take his teasing as he oh so slowly slides his cock through her slick folds, then sinks deep into her pussy, then pulls out to repeat the torturous cycle. Every slide of his cock over her clit has her whimpering, and every time he sinks into her pussy, it feels as if he hits her _deeper,_ yet all he does is leave her dangling on the edge.

She doesn’t know how she can come at all after how many he’s wrung out of her, and she certainly doesn’t know how her body can still need it after being played with all day, but she does. She _needs_ it.

But she should’ve known FP would have one last trick up his sleeve.

“You started the first minute of your birthday with your first orgasm,” he says, sinking in slowly, slowly, until their bodies are flushed and her eyes are rolling back from being completely filled and stretched out on his cock. “So it’s only fair that you wait until the very _last_ minute of your birthday for your last one.”


End file.
